Pequeña Fresa
by Pieri Alea
Summary: Porqué Katie también merece una oportunidad. Dedicado a Nisse Blackthorn por su cumpleaños XD


**Y este oneshot está dedicado a Nisse Blackthorn por su cumpleaños. Feliz día mi querida acosadora personal XDD (Espero te guste)**

**Pequeña Fresa**

La guerra contra Kronos había acabado. La paz estaba volviendo lentamente al campamento. Percy se había convertido en el héroe del Olimpo, el salvador de dioses, el nuevo centro de atención para las semidiosas. Todas y cada una de ellas quería estar con Percy o al menos tener un trozo de él, sobre todo después de que Percy aseguro que Annabeth solo era su mejor amiga casi hermana (no es como si esa declaración le haya gustado a la hija de Atenea).

Drew, la hija de Afrodita, había corrido los rumores de que al hijo de Poseidón le gustaba alguien más. Claro, Drew afirmaba ser ella quien había robado el corazón de Percy. Eso en realidad solo causaba más peleas entre las semidiosas.

Annabeth afirmaba que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que Percy se diera cuenta que ella era perfecta para él. Niza de la cabaña de Hefestos decía que Percy necesitaba a una chica fuerte y trabajadora como ella. La sonriente Megan de la cabaña de Hermes decía que Percy debía fijarse en una chica divertida como ella.

Todas y cada una de las chicas habían empezado a decir (gritar) cada una de sus cualidades y los motivos por los que el hijo de Poseidón debería estar con ellas.

Sólo una chica no estaba como las demás. No, no estamos hablando de la Oráculo (incluso a ella se le ha escuchado murmurar algo sobre decisiones apresuradas). La chica de la que hablo es Katie Gardner, la hija de Deméter, consejera de la cabaña cuatro.

Katie vivía enamorada de Percy desde que él llego al campamento. Pero su timidez le impidió hablar más de dos palabras frente suyo. Ella había hecho todo lo posible para superar su "pequeño" enamoramiento, pero el que Percy siempre apareciera para salvarla de las bromas de los Stoll solo ocasionaba que las ilusiones de Katie aumentaran.

Pero Katie sabe que no tiene oportunidad alguna con el hijo de Poseidón. Por eso prefiere verlo de lejos, como ahora. Percy está entrenando a los nuevos novatos de la cabaña de Hermes, son solo niños entre los 8 y los 10 años, indeterminados aunque seguramente no por mucho. Sin embargo, Katie no puede evitar sonreír tontamente al ver la gran dedicación que Percy les brinda a esos niños, como les sonríe y les explica pacientemente la mejor forma de manejar una espada.

_-Katie-_susurra una voz en su oído haciéndola soltar un leve grito

_-¡Querida Deméter! No te aparezcas así Lou-_regaña Katie a su amiga

_-¿Otra vez en Percylandia?-_pregunta burlonamente Lou Ellen

_-No sé de qué hablas_

_-Vamos Katie, desde que te conozco sé que vives en Jacksolandia-_le dice la hija de Hécate

_-Percylandia, Jacksolandia…¿qué no tienes nada mejor que hacer que andar inventando nombres tontos?-_Katie mira molesta a su amiga

_-¿Qué, quieres que le diga cerebro de algalalandia? Eso no suena muy bonito_

_-No le digas de ningún modo-_le espeta Katie media sonrojada

_-Katie-_regaña Lou_-no puedes seguir así, solo te estás haciendo más daño_

_-¿Y qué puedo hacer?-_contesta la hija de Deméter desganada

_-No sé, podrías intentar atraparlo al igual que todas las otras chicas-_dice sarcásticamente Lou_-eso seguramente es mejor que andar espiándolo detrás de un árbol_

_-No puedo hacer eso…no tengo oportunidad contra ninguna…él nunca me notaria-_susurra con tristeza Katie

_-Katie…_

_-Tengo que ir a recolectar fresas-_dice rápidamente Katie en un intento por evitar aquella conversación_-mis hermanos deben estar esperándome, nos vemos luego Lou-_Katie se despide mientras corre rumbo al campo de fresas

_-¡Ten cuidado, oí que los robots de la cabaña nueve se han vuelto a descontrolar!-_le grita Lou antes de voltear a ver a Percy_-ojala y pudiera ayudarte-_murmura mirando como el hijo de Poseidón ha dejado de lado la clase para ponerse a jugar con los niños

Katie llega corriendo a los campos de fresas, sus hermanos están ahí esperando por ella.

_-Muy bien chicos, es hora de recoger los frutos maduros-_les dice tranquilamente_-vayan llenando las canastas una a una-_indica repartiendo varias canastitas de mimbre_-recuerden que solo tenemos dos horas para completar todo el campo_

Todos los miembros de la cabaña cuatro se dispersan para hacer su parte. Katie va a la parte más alta del campo, desde ahí puede asegurarse de que ninguno flojee o intente usar sus poderes para hacer más rápido el trabajo.

Delicadamente la hija de Deméter va llenando la cesta que tiene. Recolectar las fresas adecuadas es demasiado fácil para ella, la granja de su padre se dedicaba al mismo fruto. Así que puede permitirse el perderse en sus pensamientos.

Ella entiende que Lou solo quiere ayudarla, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer. Hace tiempo acepto que no era tan bonita como las otras, sus cabellos eran de un castaño común y simplón no como los largamente lacios cabellos negros de Drew o los perfectamente bucles rubios de Annabeth. Tampoco tenía la fuerza y destreza de Niza o la sociable personalidad de Megan. Su cuerpo…al lado de cualquier otra chica seguía siendo el de una niña, más bien un niño como suelen decirle los Stoll. Su voz no era atractiva, era casi un murmullo que el viento no sabía si llevarse o no. Y sus ojos...sus ojos eran lo peor en su paquete, de un verde muerto sin chiste ni gracia, no podían compararse a los resplandecientes y profundos ojos de Percy. ¿Cómo iba a fijarse el hijo de Poseidón en ella teniendo tantas faltas?

Katie estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no era consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, por eso el grito de su hermana la trajo de golpe a la realidad.

_-¡KATIE CUIDADO!-_chillo Miranda, segunda al mando de la cabaña cuatro

Katie alza la vista asustada para notar como un robot a medio construir se abalanza contra ella. No había forma de que ella pueda esquivarlo. Con resignación y algo de miedo cierra los ojos esperando el fuerte impacto. Sin embargo el golpe que siente no tiene la fuerza que esperaba. En vez de sentir dolor siente una acogedora calidez rodeándola. Entonces todo encaja, hay un par de brazos a su alrededor y un fuerte pecho escondiendo su rostro para minimizar el impacto. Alguien la ha salvado.

Ella intenta mirar a su salvador para agradecerle, pero él la "abraza" con fuerza antes de saltar esquivando otro ataque del robot. Aun con Katie en sus brazos, su salvador logra darle una patada al robot mandándolo a volar, el robot no llego a tocar el suelo la cabaña de Hefestos y de Apolo se encargaron de destruirlo primero.

Suavemente, su salvador la coloca en el piso. Ella sonríe tímidamente mientras alza la vista congelándose al descubrir la identidad de su salvador…era Percy

_-Hey Katie ¿estás bien?-_pregunta el ojiverde mirándola preocupado

_-ehh…yo..graci…-_Katie intenta hablar pero es empujada fuertemente a un costado

_-Percy cariño-_Drew ignora las feas miradas que está recibiendo por el empujón que le dio a Katie_-estaba tan preocupada, pero para variar tú no temblaste mientras le hacías frente a esa loca maquina…_

Katie escucha sin entender el parloteo continuo de Drew. Lentamente intenta ponerse de pie pero descubre que no puede, el golpe de Drew ocasiono que se doblara el tobillo. Ella no podía creer su suerte, en vez de ser lastimada por la poderosa máquina, termina siendo herida por Drew ¿Qué tan patético es eso?

Intentando ser fuerte, la hija de Deméter vuelve a tratar de pararse, pero cuando lo estaba logrando su tobillo le falla y termina cayendo. Nuevamente es salvada por unos fuertes brazos.

_-¿Estas herida Katie?-_pregunta Percy escaneándola con la mirada hasta detenerse en su tobillo_-oh, debes habértelo doblado_

_-¿Se ha lastimado?_-pregunta Drew en un falso tono dulce_-deberíamos hacer que uno de los hijos de Hefestos la lleve a la enfermería, después de todo es culpa de ellos_

_-Yo la llevare_-asegura Percy cargándola como si no pesará nada-_no te preocupes Katie, Will curara tu tobillo en un santiamén _

_-gracias-_logra balbucear la hija de Deméter

_-Percy cariño, me parece maravilloso que quieras ayudarla pero creo que deberías dejar que alguien más la lleve-_Katie podía notar como la voz de Drew sonaba como si de un hechizo hipnótico se tratara

_-Ni lo intentes Drew-_le dice Percy furioso_-puedes jugar con todos los demás, pero yo no caeré en eso_

_-¿Có…cómo?-_dice Drew sorprendida como si no esperara la reacción de Percy

_-Conozco a tu madre, "cariño"-_le responde soltando todo el sarcasmo que posee en la última palabra_-no vuelvas a intentar algo así o me asegurare de que Quirón te haga lavar la loza todo lo que resta del verano_-Percy parecía muy satisfecho cuando Drew asintió totalmente temerosa

Mientras caminan hacia la enfermería muchos campistas se les quedan viendo. Ninguno parece comprender el por qué la tímida hija de Deméter está siendo cargada por el héroe del Olimpo.

Al entrar en la enfermería lo primero que hace Percy es colocarla en una de las camillas antes de ir a buscar a Will. Segundos después Percy regresa en compañía con el hijo de Apolo.

_-Hey Katie, ¿déjame ver tu tobillo?-_con delicadeza Will le quita la zapatilla y la media para examinar su, ahora, hinchado tobillo_-al parecer no solo te lo has doblado sino que también has sufrido un estiramiento del tendón_

_-¿va a estar bien no?-_dice Percy preocupado ocasionando que el pobre corazón de Katie se dispare con fuerza_-un poco de néctar debe curarla_

_-Normalmente con unos sorbos de néctar o un cubito de ambrosia bastaría, pero estamos escasos de ellos. Lo que tenemos lo estamos guardando para las emergencias hasta que papá nos envíe un nuevo lote dentro de algunas semanas-_explica Will a la par que va en busca de una crema y vendas_-así que este tobillo deberá sanar de la manera tradicional_

_-¿Vamos a tener que traerla cada vez que necesite aplicarse esa crema?-_pregunto Percy viendo atentamente como Will esparcía la crema a la par que masajeaba el tobillo dañado

_-En realidad es muy sencillo, ella sola puede hacerlo-_contesta Will procediendo a vendar el pie de Katie_-aunque lo recomendable es que lo haga alguien más para que le masajee el musculo, de hecho deberían masajeárselo cada hora durante 10 min para que sane más rápido_

_-mmm_

_-Eso es todo-_comenta Will sonriendo_-voy a traerte unas pastillas para el dolor, quiero que te tomes una cuando llegues a tu cabaña y la siguiente dentro de seis horas, repetirás lo mismo con las demás. También quiero que evites apoyar el pie, es mejor que no lo hagas hasta que sane por completo_

_-Si claro, gracias Will-_susurra Katie media azorada por la presencia de Percy

_-Genial, ahora vuelvo-_con eso el hijo de Apolo sale en busca de las pastillas prometidas

_-Gracias por todo Percy-_vuelve a murmurar Katie intentando controlar sus nervios_-¿podrías llamar a Sebas para que me lleve a mi cabina?_

_-¿Sebas?-_pregunta extrañado el hijo de Poseidón, Katie puede notar un brillo extraño en sus ojos pero no le toma mucha importancia

_-Sí, Sebas-_repite ella_-ya sabes, el hijo de Deméter que llego la semana pasada_

_-Oh cierto-_masculla Percy medio molesto por haberlo olvidado_-¿pero él debe seguir en el campo de fresas?_

_-No creo que le moleste llevarme a la cabina antes de regresar a sus cosas_

_-mmm…ni hablar, yo te llevare-_afirma Percy mientras vuelve a cargar a Katie

_-Per…Percy ¿Qué estás haciendo?-_pregunta totalmente avergonzada

_-Te estoy cargando-_responde Percy con simpleza_-ya oíste a Will, no debes apoyar el pie_

_-Me refiero a que seguramente tienes mejoras cosas que hacer-_murmura ella mientras se aferra a su cuello para evitar caer

_-Tengo el resto de la tarde libre, lo cual es bueno para ti porqué podre cuidarte mientras tus hermanos siguen con sus actividades-_comenta Percy sonriendo ampliamente

Mientras Percy la sujetaba con fuerza para que no cayera, Will regreso. Si el hijo de Apolo se sorprendió o no por ver a Katie nuevamente en los brazos de Percy no lo dijo ni lo demostró.

_-Bien, estas son las pastillas-_señala entregándole una bolsita a Percy_-asegúrate de que se tome una ni bien este en la cabina_

_-Claro Will, déjalo en mis manos-_le responde Percy haciéndole una leve señal de despido antes de salir de la enfermería

_-Adiós Will, gracias-_logra decir Katie antes de abandonar por completo la enfermería

De camino a las cabañas, Katie puede ver que vuelven a ser el centro de atención. A lo lejos Lou le alza ambos pulgares en señal de apoyo. Junto al fuego una niña pequeña de rojizos cabellos la mira sonriendo con complicidad antes de desaparecer entre las llamas.

_-Hey cerebro de algas ¿qué estás haciendo?-_Annabeth se había aparecido al principio de las cabañas

_-Estoy llevando a Katie para que descanse, se lastimo el tobillo hace un rato-_contesto Percy deteniéndose a la altura de Annabeth

_-Algo de eso escuche-_comento la hija de Atenea vagamente_-¿Este idiota se aseguro de que vayas primero a la enfermería Katie?_

_-Si…Percy fue muy amable en llevarme a la enfermería y luego traerme hasta mi cabaña-_le dice Katie intentando sonar lo más segura posible

_-Ya veo-_contesto ella antes de volver su atención solo a Percy_-Olvidaste que Quirón nos pidió hacer el calendario de actividades para el resto del verano, he estado esperándote un par de horas_

_-Tenia practica con los niños y luego paso lo de Katie-_responde Percy, medio pensativo añadió_-¿no quedamos en que tú te encargarías del calendario y yo solo firmaría?_

_-No sesos de alga, no quedamos en eso-_contesta Annabeth mirándolo molesta_-Así que apúrate, te estaré esperando en tu cabaña para comenzar-_ella da media vuelta e ingresa en la cabina tres como si fuera la dueña del lugar (o al menos eso es lo que le pareció a Katie)

Katie sabía que todo eso había sido demasiado bueno para ser real. Sin embargo, Percy nuevamente la sorprende cuando la lleva hacia la cabaña tres.

_-ehh…Percy, mi cabaña es la de al frente-_apenas y logra murmurar totalmente sonrojada

_-Ya lo sé, pero dije que hoy te cuidaría-_responde tranquilamente el hijo de Poseidón_-no te preocupes por Annabeth, no creo que tardemos más de 15 minutos y luego seré tuyo el resto de la tarde-_Finaliza con un guiño

Katie sabe que el tono atrevido debe haber sido parte de su imaginación, era imposible que Percy realmente le este coqueteando.

Cuando ingresan a la cabaña tres, Katie puede ver como Annabeth se había acomodado en una litera vacía. Estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas y un montón de papeles a su alrededor, nuevamente Katie tiene la sensación de que Annabeth se sentía la dueña de lugar, se la veía tan comoda en esa litera que seguramente es la misma que siempre usa cada vez que entra en la cabina de Poseidón.

_-Te tardaste mucho sesos de alga-_dice Annabeth sin apartar la mirada de sus papeles_-creo que debemos reducir los entrenamientos con espada de las cabañas de Afrodita y Deméter, no hay buenos esgrimistas en ninguna y…-_Annabeth calla al darse cuenta de que Katie estaba aún en brazos de Percy_-¿Por qué esta Katie aquí?_

_-La pregunta es por qué quieres reducir el tiempo de entrenamiento de esas cabañas-_le responde Percy acomodándose en su litera, sentando a Katie en su regazo_-Creí que el motivo por el que aumentamos sus horas el verano pasado fue justamente para que mejoraran en su defensa con la espada-_mientras Percy hablaba iba destapando una botella de agua que había tenido a un lado de su litera, con calma sirve el agua en un vaso que había en su mesa de noche_-no creo que sea una buena idea reducir sus horas-_Percy saca una de las pastillas de la bolsa que Will les había dado, luego le pasa el vaso a Katie junto con la pastilla_-vamos Katie no me obligues a hacerte tomar esa pastilla a mi manera-_Katie puede ver nuevamente el extraño brillo en los ojos de Percy

Annabeth vuelve a llamar la atención de Percy hablándole de los horarios. La hija de Atenea logra extender esa conversación durante dos horas. Sonriendo con suficiencia Annabeth sigue acaparando toda la atención de Percy, preguntándole hasta la cosa más tonta…en serio ¿Por qué a Percy le interesaría que Mitchell de la cabaña de Afrodita debería sentarse con Lacy en vez de con Drew en las clases de griego? Sin embargo, la sonrisa de Annabeth desaparece al ver las siguientes acciones de Percy.

_-Percy ¿Qué estás haciendo?-_el tono de Annabeth era peligroso

_-¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo chica lista?-_responde Percy sin inmutarse

Para sorpresa de Katie y Annabeth, Percy había empezado a darle un mansaje al tobillo lastimado de la hija de Deméter.

_-SÉ que es un masaje, lo que quiero saber es ¿por qué?_

_-Will dijo que de esta forma sanaría más rápido-_comento Percy sin dejar de masajear

_-Pero estamos teniendo una conversación importante aquí-_señalo la hija de Atenea tratando de controlar su enojo

_-Y te estoy escuchando-_responde Percy tranquilamente

_-Sabes qué-_dice Annabeth sin intentar ocultar su enojo_-Terminaremos esto cuando dejes de hacer de niñera-_le chilla antes de salir hecha una furia de la cabina

_-Lo siento-_murmura Katie

_-¿Por qué te estás disculpando?-_pregunta Percy sorprendido

_-Annabeth se ha enojado contigo por mi culpa_

_-Annabeth se enoja conmigo por todo últimamente-_contesta Percy restándole importancia_-no es tu culpa. Más bien yo debería pedir perdón por la forma tan grosera en que actuó_

_-Annabeth solo esta…solo está marcando su territorio-_susurro Katie

_-Creí que había quedado claro que solo la quería como a una hermana_

_-Todo el mundo está esperando a que se reúnan_

_-Pues seguirán esperando. Annabeth no me gusta de esa manera-_dice Percy reanudando el masaje

_-Hay algunas apuestas-_comenta Katie envalentonada_-algunos dicen que si no es Annabeth, ser Drew o Niza…por lo menos, ellas son las más votadas_

_-Si son conscientes de lo diferentes que son ¿verdad?_

_-Es lo que dicen, son las candidatas perfectas para ti-_Katie no puede evitar que un tono amargo se escape con sus palabras

_-Sin embargo, nadie se tomó la molestia de preguntarme primero-_refuta Percy medio divertido_-Anda Katie, ya que estas aquí por qué no me preguntas_

Katie siente como su corazón se dispara. El solo pensar en la posible dueña del corazón de Percy le provoca dolor. Pero esto era algo que ella solita se buscó al hablar. Así que, decidió seguir hasta el final. Tal vez con esto pueda ponerle punto final a sus sentimientos por el hijo de Poseidón.

_-¿Hay alguien que te gusta?-_logra preguntar

_-Creo que esa no es la pregunta correcta-_responde divertido Percy_-pero te diré que si _

_-Okei-_murmura Katie soltando un suspiro_-¿Quién te gusta?_

_-Vaya, si lo preguntaste-_responde medio avergonzado Percy

_-Tú me hiciste hacerlo, así que ahora contesta-_le espeta ella mirándolo molesta

_-Me gustan las fresas_

_-Eso no contesta lo que te pregunte-_dice Katie media confundida

_-Y los árboles en otoño-_continua el hijo de Poseidón como si lo que dice fuera algo completamente lógico

_-Sigo sin entender…_

_-Te has dado cuenta de que tu cabello es del mismo tono de las hojas cuando caen en otoño-_Katie mira asombrada y sonrojada a Percy ante sus palabras_-tus ojos son del mismo color de las hojas que se niegan a caer del árbol-_Katie siente como su corazón late cada vez más rápido, sin poder creer lo que escuchar_-Y toda tú…siempre hueles a fresas…hay veces en que me pregunto…me pregunto si tendrás el mismo sabor_

Katie ha olvidado el cómo respirar. Percy se acerca cada vez más hacia ella. Poco a poco sus alientos se van mezclando, los grandes y expresivos ojos verdes de Percy la miran fijamente.

_-Si quieres que me detenga dilo ahora-_murmura le hijo de Poseidón sobre sus labios_-más tarde no librarte de mi_

_-Yo…yo no…_

Pero Katie no alcanza a terminar de hablar. Percy decide en ese momento sellar sus labios con los suyos. La besa suavemente, temiendo asustarla, poco a poco el beso va cobrando más fuerza. Instintivamente Katie se abraza a su cuello, acomodándose lo mejor que puede hasta terminar abrazando con sus piernas su cintura. Percy no se queda atrás. La sujeta firmemente de las caderas mientras la devora bocado a bocado.

Durante varios minutos siguen en lo mismo. Explorándose lentamente. Katie no sabe en qué momento término recostada en la cama con Percy encima de ella, ni cuando el hijo de Poseidón empezó a besar su cuello provocándole leves gemidos.

La hija de Deméter decide no pensar, sin duda alguna le quita el polo del campamento a la par que se desase de su blusa. Su blanco sostén es lo único que evita que sus pechos se rocen libremente. Percy no tarda mucho en bajar, dispuesto a darle un poco de atención a las partes descubiertas de Katie.

_-Hey Percy ¿Katie está aquí? La busque en su cabaña pero…-_Lou entra de improvisto en la cabina de Poseidón, quedando impactada por cómo encuentra a su amiga y al héroe del olimpo quienes se separan rápidamente_-ehh…creo que mejor me voy-_aparentando tranquilidad, la hija de Hécate abandona la cabaña

_-Yo…yo-_murmuraba Katie totalmente avergonzada por lo ocurrido_-creo que mejor me voy a mi cabaña_

_-Katie_

_-Solo deja que me vaya…por favor-_la voz quebradiza de la hija de Deméter hace que Percy frunza el ceño

_-¿No lo entiendes verdad?_

_-¿Qué es lo que tengo que entender?-_espeta ella_-¿Qué te gusto? _

_-Pues si…_

_-NO-_chilla ella_-yo no puedo gustarte, no soy bonita como las demás ni soy tan inteligente como Annabeth o fuerte como Niza. Soy una más del montón, soy solo…_

Katie no puede seguir hablando porque Percy ha ocupado sus labios nuevamente.

_-Eres más bonita de lo que crees Katie-_le dice molesto_-para mí siempre has sido bonita, me gusta tu forma tranquila de ser, la suavidad con la que atiendes a las plantas…¿Y que si no eres tan inteligente? Entre los dos podemos resolver las cosas ¿Qué importa si no eres tan fuerte? Yo puedo protegerte sin problemas…Me gustas Katie, me gustas más de lo que puedas creer_

_-Me cuesta creerlo_

_-En ese caso te convenceré, te lo dije Katie, no podrás librarte de mí-_susurra antes de darle un casto beso y abrazarla con fuerza

_-¿De verdad te gusto?_

_-Lo juro por el estigio_

Katie alza la vista asustada, pensando que en cualquier momento un rayo iba a pulverizar al hijo de Poseidón, pero nada pasa.

_-Suficientemente verídico para ti-_le dice Percy divertido

_-Eres un idiota-_dice dándole un leve puñetazo_-¿qué hubiera pasado si el estigio te castigaba?_

_-No iba a hacerlo-_le dice él sin perder la sonrisa_-ahora solo para hacerlo formal…¿te gustaría estar conmigo y enfrentarnos al siguiente pariente malvado que quiera escapar de su prisión juntos?_

_-Esa es la pedida más rara que he escuchado-_contesta Katie sonriendo levemente_-pero si…eso me gustaría mucho_

_-Me alegra-_murmuro nuevamente besándola_-Quirón va a matarnos si nos encuentra así-_Katie se sonroja al notar que sigue sin su camisa_-pero te digo un secreto-_continua sonriendo ante la mirada expectante de la hija de Deméter_-si sabes a fresas_

_-PERCY-_chilla ella aún más avergonzada

_-Pero ahora eres mi pequeña fresa…solo mía-_afirma abrazándola con fuerza

_-Solo tuya-_confirmo ella besándolo suavemente

Pueda que Katie no tenga el largo y hermoso cabello de Drew, pueda que no sea tan inteligente como Annabeth o fuerte como Niza. Pero ella había logrado lo que ninguna de las otras hizo. Capturar el corazón del hijo de Poseidón.

P&K

Holas! Espero les haya gustado.

El otro día estaba hablando con Nisse y comentábamos sobre los shippeos imposibles y parejas poco reales…entonces tadaaa salió esto. Digo, ¿por qué Katie no tiene una oportunidad?

XDD No se olviden de dejarme sus comentarios para saber que les pareció.

Byebye

PD: Este viernes llega el nuevo cap. de The Mark of Athena :D


End file.
